


Sweet Pineapple

by tunamayo



Category: Free!
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Drinking, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, No Sex, Screenplay/Script Format, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:47:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26559187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tunamayo/pseuds/tunamayo
Summary: Haru wasn't expecting to get drunk tonight, and he definitely never expected that he'd be bringing an equally drunk Makoto back to his apartment with him.
Relationships: Nanase Haruka/Tachibana Makoto
Comments: 16
Kudos: 71





	Sweet Pineapple

**Author's Note:**

> since i unfortunately don't have the time to commit to writing this out as a proper fic, i decided to leave it in more of a script format instead of just letting it fade away as a work in progress. i think a formal screenplay might be a little difficult to read, so hopefully this works ok!
> 
> (also, please note the No Sex tag lol. my summary is unintentionally misleading. i'm just really bad at writing summaries, sorry.)

On one crisp autumn evening, Haru accepts a dinner invitation from Asahi and two other teammates, Unita and Kiryuu. Usually Haru would get dinner with Makoto, but he's been busy all day working on writing an essay. After their meal, Unita invites everyone back to his apartment to hang out for a bit.

When they enter, Haru is impressed by the size of the place. There's a partial wall between the large kitchen and the living room, and the bedroom is entirely separate in the back. Unita leads them all to the kitchen.

**Unita:** First things first: drinks and snacks.

**Kiryuu:** We just ate.

**Asahi:** Ooh, snacks!

Unita smirks and hands Asahi a bag of pretzel sticks.

**U:** There’s beer and other drinks in the fridge. Do you guys want anything?

**K:** I'll take a beer.

**A:** Me too, thanks.

**Haru:** (to Asahi) You drink beer?

**A:** Sometimes, when I go out.

**U:** Haru?

**H:** Oh... um...

**U:** (smiles) Water?

**H:** Sure.

**A:** You can try my beer, if you want.

**H:** I don't share drinks with people.

**K:** Ah, that's not true! You and Makoto pass stuff back and forth to each other all the time. I saw you guys sharing bubble tea at the cafe before.

**H:** That's different.

**K:** Different how?

**H:** Because it's Makoto.

Haru says it so unequivocally that Kiryuu has no choice but to accept it as a valid response.

**A:** Speaking of Makoto, we should invite him over!

**U:** Sure!

**A:** I'll message him.

Unita grabs water from the fridge and also pulls out a glass bottle.

**U:** Oh, I have some hard cider, too. I forgot about this. (to Haru) You might like it.

**H:** It's alcohol?

**U:** You don't have to drink it, but feel free to try it. It's, uh... (checks the label) That's right, pineapple cider.

**H:** Pineapple...

**A:** Makoto said he can be here in about an hour.

Haru feels immediately relaxed. He knows no one is trying to pressure him into drinking, but he's still not sure how to act in this situation. With Makoto here, everything will be ok.

**H:** I'll try the cider.

Unita pops off the lid and passes the bottle to Haru. He takes a sip.

**H:** It tastes like juice.

**U:** There's not much alcohol in it, so it shouldn't taste weird or anything. You like it?

**H:** It's fine. It's a little sweet. I think Makoto would like it.

**U:** We'll save the cider for you guys, then.

**H:** Thanks.

They take their drinks and head back to the living room. Haru realizes he's already almost finished his drink. He should slow down, but he also hopes that the time between now and when Makoto arrives passes by kind of quickly.  
  


* * *

  
Makoto double checks Asahi's text, making sure he has the right apartment. Even though he told Makoto to just walk right in, it feels rude not to make his presence known, so he knocks, pauses, and then opens the door.

It's a surprisingly large place, at least compared to his and Haru's. Haru and Asahi are sitting on the couch playing a video game, while their two teammates are on the floor next to them, laughing about something.

**Makoto:** Hi— 

**A:** Makoto's here!

**U and K:** Makoto's here!

Haru immediately gets off the couch and walks over to him.

**H:** Makoto's here.

**M:** (smiles) R-right.

Something's... different, about Haru. Makoto looks around and notices the beer cans. Wait, is everyone drunk?! Even Haru?! Makoto looks at him again. His cheeks are a little red, and there's an eagerness in his eyes.

**H:** Do you want to play a video game with us?

**A:** It's only two player!

**H:** Me and Makoto will play.

**A:** That's not fair!

**M:** (laughs) No, it's ok.

**U:** You can come sit with us!

**H:** Come sit with us.

Haru takes Makoto's hand and leads him over. They sit down beside each other across from the other two, and Makoto notices Haru is facing him instead of his teammates.

**M:** (smiles) Haru, have you been drinking?

**H:** I have.

He's never seen Haru like this, but it's cute. He still seems like the same Haru, just... he's not even sure how to describe it. He's more straightforward and unfiltered. He's usually kind of in his own world anyway, but he seems more so even now. It's subtle, but definitely noticeable, at least to Makoto.

**A:** Haru, hey! I thought we were playing.

**H:** I'm done. Unless Makoto wants to play.

**M:** Maybe later.

**K:** So, what did you do today, Makoto? 

**H:** Mm, what did you do today?

**M:** (laughs) Haru, you know what I did. (to the teammates) I just had a paper to finish up, so I was at the library.

**K:** I figured it must have been something. Haru usually turns us down for dinner, says he has plans with you.

**U:** Hey, do you want something to drink?

**H:** Try the cider. If you want.

Haru doesn't want to pressure Makoto, but he should at least know it's an option.

**M:** Oh, sure, ok. Is that what you had?

**H:** Three.

**M:** Hm?

**H:** Three ciders.

**K:** We cut him off after three. He's kind of a lightweight.

**H:** I bet Makoto could drink twelve. He's big.

**M:** (laughs) I'll just start with one.

Unita returns and hands him the bottle before sitting back down.

**U:** Here you go.

**M:** Thank you. (takes a sip.) Mm, it's good! Pineapple, hm?

**H:** I said you'd like it. I said he'd like it, right?

**U:** Ah, you did. (to Makoto) Haru mentioned before that you're studying to become a trainer.

**M:** That's right!

**U:** That's amazing.

**M:** (laughs shyly) It's nothing.

**K:** Having a strong support team is really important for athletes.

**M:** I'm excited about it.

Makoto suddenly feels Haru playing with the ends of his hair. He blushes and ignores him, not quite sure how to react. He chugs more alcohol, hoping for it to give him a suggestion.

**U:** Sorry, is it too warm in here? (smiles) You look a little flushed.

**M:** I'm fine! (laughs nervously) Maybe I'm just a lightweight, too...

**H:** Makoto.

**M:** Y-yes, Haru?

Haru continues to touch Makoto's hair.

**H:** Your hair's getting long.

Makoto leans away—the weak alcohol offered no help after all—and runs his own fingers through his hair, starting to blush even more.

**M:** Oh, I guess I do need a haircut.

**H:** I can cut it. Did you bring scissors?

**M:** (laughs) I don't think that's a good idea.

**H:** Later, then.

**M:** (smiles) Sure.

**U:** You work with kids part time, right?

**M:** I do! It's a lot of fun to—

**H:** Makoto.

**M:** To watch them work so hard—

**H:** Makoto.

**M:** And to see how much they improve.

**H:** Ma-ko-to.

**M:** (smiles, blushing) Ah, Haru, what is it?

Haru leans forward and rests his forehead against Makoto's arm.

**H:** Pay attention to me.

Makoto's heart flutters and beats rapidly in his chest. This is truly the cutest thing ever!

**M:** I am.

**H:** You're not. You're talking to them.

**M:** (laughs) They were asking me questions! I'm sorry, Haru-chan.

He sees Haru smile a little, and his cheeks look even more flushed than before. Haru sits back up.

**H:** Will you stay over tonight?

**M:** Here?

**H:** At my place.

**M:** Oh! Sure, if you want me to.

**H:** Yes. (pauses) I don't feel like setting up the futon, though.

**M:** I don't mind doing it.

**H:** You can sleep in my bed.

**M:** You don't have to sleep on the floor for me.

Makoto furrows his brow. Why does Haru look kind of mad?! He hears a noise across from him and turns to see Haru's teammates shaking with silent restrained laughter. Kiryuu is the first to regain his composure.

**K:** Ah, I think he means for both of you to share his bed.

**M:** Oh. (turns back to Haru) Oh! That's— I mean— that's— well, sure— I mean— yes.

Makoto quickly drinks the rest of his cider. He needs to hurry and get on the same level as Haru!

They all hang out for a couple more hours. In the end, Makoto drinks four bottles before Unita cuts him off, saving him from a morning hangover. Asahi mostly pouts on the couch because Kisumi can't come over, until Kiryuu goes over and plays the video game with him. 

Haru starts to get really sleepy and chooses Makoto's lap as a pillow. Makoto doesn't mind it—in fact, it gives him an excuse to play with Haru's hair like he was doing with Makoto's earlier—but he's getting tired himself. He reluctantly suggests they head home and gets them a cab back to the apartment, both of them stumbling just a little as they climb the stairs and walk through Haru's door.

**H:** We can sleep now.

He flops backwards onto his bed.

**M:** We should brush our teeth first.

**H:** I already did.

**M:** (laughs) No, you didn't! We just got here. (holds out his hand) Come on. Haru-chan, come on. (laughs)

Haru can't say no to that, so he takes Makoto's hand and allows himself to be helped up. They brush their teeth and take turns using the bathroom. Makoto changes into the oversized shirt and clean underwear he leaves at Haru's, for nights like tonight when he unexpectedly stays over. It seems like those occasions have been happening more and more frequently lately.

When he gets out of the bathroom, he finds Haru back in bed, properly under the covers this time, having left a gap next to the wall for Makoto to lie down beside him. He sees that Haru is wearing a t-shirt and assumes he's also just wearing his underwear on the lower half. He blushes thinking about how closely they'll be together in bed, and he's actually a little thankful they're both tipsy enough not to mind.

**H:** Don't forget to turn off the light.

**M:** Oh! Right. Ok.

Haru closes his eyes. He feels the bed shift under Makoto's weight as he crawls next to him. The alcohol has mostly worn off, but he's clinging to that last little bit that stops him from being reminded of tonight's embarrassing alcohol-induced actions, and more importantly, stops him from saying _On second thought, I'll just sleep on the floor._

**M:** Are you asleep?

Haru quickly opens his eyes.

**H:** No.

Even without the light on, the light from outside shines in through Haru's window. He can see Makoto looking back at him, smiling, eyes blinking slowly.

**M:** You're smiling.

**H:** Oh. You are, too.

**M:** Mm. Tonight was fun.

**H:** It was.

**M:** I always wanted my first time to be with you. (pauses) Drinking! My first time drinking.

**H:** I never really thought about it. I wasn't going to drink. Until Asahi said you were coming over. Then I knew it would be ok.

**M:** Really?

**H:** Mm.

Shit. Haru realizes he's still smiling. And so is Makoto. He can't stop himself. He reaches out to touch Makoto's hair again.

**H:** I kind of like it longer.

**M:** It doesn't look weird?

**H:** No.

**M:** Do I look cute?

**H:** Obviously.

**M:** (laughs) Haru thinks I'm cute?

**H:** (laughs) Shut up.

**M:** You're cute, too.

Makoto reaches out to lightly touch Haru's cheek. Haru wasn't even aware his heart could beat this loudly.

**M:** Cute... and warm.

**H:** From the alcohol.

**M:** (laughs) I see. (pauses) I guess we should sleep.

**H:** Oh. I guess.

**M:** Goodnight, Haru.

**H:** Goodnight, Makoto.  
  


* * *

  
When Haru wakes up and opens his eyes, he's initially alarmed to see Makoto lying next to him with his face mere inches away, fast asleep. Oh, that's right. Last night... shit. He's so embarrassed! He's never drinking again! How is a dangerous substance like that even legal?! People drink it voluntarily, knowing they'll lose control of themselves?!

Well, he's thankful his friends didn't let him drink too much. Last night could have been a lot more embarrassing. He can't imagine the things he might have said to Makoto. He can't imagine the things he might have done!

Wait, before they fell asleep last night, lying in bed... It was dark, but not pitch black. He could see Makoto looking at him with a soft fond look on his face. Is he misremembering things? No, he remembers for sure Makoto lightly caressing his cheek before they fell asleep. He looked at Haru so much like he wanted to kiss him, and Haru wanted him to so badly. If he hadn't been so tired, he probably would have just done it himself.

Ok. He needs a quick cold shower. That will wake him up and clear his head. Haru sneaks away to the bathroom and steps under the water, cool against his skin.

Clear his head.

Clear his head.

Shit.

He can't stop thinking about Makoto lying out there in his bed. He had the covers pulled up all the way, didn't he? That must mean he got cold last night. Which might mean... was he shirtless? Haru can't remember. He had his eyes closed when Makoto finished up in the bathroom last night.

Makoto might be shirtless in his bed! 

Maybe he was too drunk to remember the drawer where they keep his change of clothes. He didn't seem that drunk, though. Haru just remembers Makoto progressively giggling more and more as the night went on. It was so cute.

WAIT. Makoto's pajama shirt is kept with his extra underwear. If he couldn't find the shirt, then...

Makoto might be naked in his bed!

Haru sighs, resigned. Even the cold water wasn't enough to keep him from getting heated up. He has to take care of this. He closes his eyes and pictures Makoto stepping into the shower with him. He stands behind Haru and kisses his back, his shoulder, his neck, while he wraps his arm around Haru's stomach to hold him close against him.

Haru slides his hand down, imagining it's Makoto who's taking his erection in his free hand. He moves slowly at first, letting Haru get used to how it feels.

**H:** (quietly) Mm... Makoto...

He makes sure to keep his voice low, even though there's no way Makoto could actually hear him out in the other room.

He tries to stop himself from thinking it, but that image of Makoto touching his cheek comes to his mind again. He wonders if maybe he's not actually completely sober. Or maybe he's just using that as an excuse.

It doesn't matter. Whether it's because he can't stop himself or because he just doesn't want to, Haru leans forward, bracing himself against the wall, and arches his back a little as the Makoto in his mind slips his own erection inside Haru. He has no idea what this might actually feel like, but if it's Makoto, he's sure it will feel good. 

Makoto's hips move in rhythm with his hand. He holds Haru a little tighter while quickening the pace. His movements are fast and firm but still gentle. _You're so cute, Haru-chan._ He'd say something like that, right? His breath would feel so warm against Haru's ear.

**H:** (moans) I'm coming... Makoto, I'm coming.

_Me too, Haru,_ he would say. _It feels amazing inside you._ His hand moves even faster.

**H:** Ah! Come inside... come inside me. Mako—ah! Aahh! _Makoto!_

Haru manages to call out his name, strained, before choking back his moan, careful not to make too much noise as he orgasms. He collapses forward against the wall, barely able to stand. If Makoto were really here, Haru could let go completely. He could cry out as loudly as he needed to, and Makoto would keep him from falling even while filling him up, as their sounds of pleasure mixed together.

He takes a few deep breaths as he finds his strength. He rinses off, turning the shower a little cooler for the last few moments. When he's thoroughly dried and dressed again, he returns to the bed and lies back down.

**M:** (opens his eyes) Good morning, Haru.

**H:** Good morning.

Haru's a little relieved to see Makoto's shirt collar, which means he's not naked.

**M:** You showered?

**H:** Mm.

Makoto touches the ends of Haru's hair.

**M:** You didn't dry it properly.

**H:** (blushes) I didn't want to wake you. But I guess I did, anyway. Sorry.

**M:** (smiles) That's ok. You smell clean.

**H:** (blushes) I do?

**M:** Sorry! That was a weird thing to say. Do you feel ok after last night? I mean, because of the alcohol.

**H:** I'm fine. I didn't drink too much. What about you?

**M:** (smiles) I'm ok. Your teammates were watching out for us.

**H:** Mm. Sorry if I was acting... weird.

**M:** No! I... I thought you were cute.

He's happy to hear Makoto say that to him again. He's happy he can say it as the morning sun shines on them, when they're not hidden by the dark, when they're not under any kind of influence except that of their pure feelings for each other.

**H:** (smiles) I wasn't annoying? 

**M:** Not at all!

**H:** Good.

**M:** Haru...

**H:** Hm?

**M:** If I'm misunderstanding, please forget about it. I mean, I was tipsy, too, so maybe I wasn't thinking clearly. But, well... last night, before we fell asleep, I wanted to kiss you. It seemed wrong to do it while you were drunk, though.

**H:** I wasn't that drunk.

**M:** Still, I didn't want to take advantage.

**H:** I'm sober now. And... (blushes) You're not misunderstanding. Last night, I wanted you to kiss me.

Before he can psych himself out, Makoto leans forward and presses his lips softly but surely against Haru's. When he pulls away, he cups Haru's cheek, lightly rubbing against it with his thumb. 

It feels so familiar; Haru realizes he definitely wasn't imagining it before. Still, when he remembers the shower he just took, he feels a little guilty about doing such things while thinking such things without Makoto's permission. Was he taking advantage of him?

**M:** Was that not ok after all?

**H:** What?

**M:** (smiles) You look troubled. It wasn't what you expected?

**H:** No! Uh, no. It was... (smiles) it was definitely ok. It's not that. I just... I...

Haru presses his face against Makoto's chest, muffling his whispers so they're barely audible.

**H:** When I was in the shower—

**M:** Ah, I can't really hear you.

Haru moves back a little but still keeps his voice low.

**H:** When I was in the shower... I... you...

**M:** You what?

**H:** Are you being obtuse on purpose?!

**M:** (laughs) No! I swear!

**H:** You know, how you... in the shower... you know! I was thinking about you. When I... you know!

Haru glances up at Makoto just in time to see the color of his face completely change to red.

**M:** O-oh!! I understand.

**H:** I'm sorry.

**M:** N-no! It's ok. Or rather... well, I guess I'm glad to hear that. Is it... the first time you've thought of me while doing that?

**H:** First time on purpose. Sorry.

Whenever Haru masturbated, he tried to keep his mind blank and focus on what he was doing. It was Haru touching himself. That was all. But sometimes, the image of Makoto would appear. He always blamed it on the fact that he spent the most time with Makoto; it was only natural he would think of him, right? The older he got, though, the more difficult it was to keep him out of his mind.

**M:** I get it. I used to try not to think of you, too. But, I guess it just kind of made me feel comfortable having you there. (laughs) That sounds really strange.

**H:** No, it doesn't. And I don't mind, that you thought about me.

**M:** This morning... what were we doing? In your mind? While you—

**H:** We're never talking about that ever again.

**M:** (laughs) Fine. I'll bring it up the next time you're drunk.

**H:** Don't you dare.

**M:** (laughs) I'm kidding!

**H:** Also, I'm never drinking again.

**M:** That's fine, too. Either way, I have fun when I'm with you.

**H:** (smiles) Me too.

**M:** Should we get a little more sleep? Are you tired?

**H:** Sure.

**M:** Let's go out for breakfast.

**H:** It'll be lunchtime by then.

**M:** Even better. That place by the mall, they have a burger with a grilled pineapple on it that sounds interesting.

**H:** Pineapple, hm?

**M:** I guess I'm craving it, for some reason. (laughs)

**H:** Well, maybe I'll try it, too.

Makoto gives Haru another kiss. He lies back down on his pillow, his smile radiating the immense love he feels for him. Haru moves a little closer and exhales.

**H:** You got in the shower with me.

**M:** I what?

**H:** That's what I was thinking about. You got in the shower and... (blushes, clears his throat) you had your arm around my waist.

Haru thinks maybe it's ok to be a little vulnerable with Makoto, especially without relying on alcohol. It feels more genuine this way. It's nice to be open and honest with him on his own terms. And he's glad they can talk about something like this, even if it is embarrassing.

**M:** (blushes, smiles) That sounds really sweet. It makes me happy. Thank you for telling me.

**H:** Sure. 

Haru closes his eyes and snuggles even closer.

**H:** Now be quiet so we can sleep.

**M:** (laughs) Right. See you soon.

**H:** (smiles) See you soon.

As Haru drifts to sleep, he thinks this might be the most comfortable and content he's ever felt. Freshly showered, in clean clothes, cuddling with Makoto on a chilly sunny Saturday morning. He opens his eyes to get one last look at him. Bliss. Sweet bliss. That's what's radiating from Makoto right now, and that's what Haru feels at he lets himself happily fall asleep beside him.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! as far as drunk fics go, this probably wasn't very exciting, but listen i just really love the two of them using their drunkenness to be a little more forward with each other. also, haru accidentally drunkenly flirting with makoto is really cute.


End file.
